jerseyshorefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole Polizzi
She is the most prominent face of the Jersey Shore and seen as disgusting, disrespectful, disgrace by many people who dislike the entire franchise. Many consider her to be a perfect example of just how far humanity has crumbled. Season 1 In this season Mooki was an outcast at first because she didn't know anyone like the rest of her housemates house-guests. Her imposing height did little to help matters. When the housemates went out to a bar a man stole Mooki's drink and when when Mooki confronted him he punched her in the face which caused a huge brawl. The gang grew closer to Mooki from the incident. She then became very popular, despite her constant idiocy, although Angelina became the outcast, even though she didn't really do anything to deserve such a title. She earned the nickname "Mooki" in middle school because she is fat, and after being the first of her friends to "make out" with a boy, no doubt due to being extremely 'easy'. Season 2 She loves pickles and smushes everything in sight including: Vinny's shoe, Ronnie's Bodyspray, and a wild rabbit. She is a legal Oompa Loompa. Mooki, J-Coww, and Angelina decide to write a letter to Sammi but it causes drama in the house. Mooki also hooks-up with Vinny, she later becomes disgusted that Angelina also hooked up with him (despite the fact that she hooked up with a guy Angelina had seen earlier on-HYPOCRITE), on Angelina's final night as their roommate they brawl it out and Mooki got her fatass handed to her a total of two times when Angelina managed to come out on top! It is thought that had Mooki managed to actually utilize her most dangerous weapons, her fatass, and sit on Angelina than she would have most likely wound up winning. Season 3 Mooki shows up at the house with long time, hideous, and equally fatassed, friend Deena. Everything is fine until Sammi pisses them off and then theirs a fight which leads Mooki to call Sammi a slutty ass bitch and a dumbass ''(pretty much describing her slutty, fatass, self). In ''Where's The Beach? Sammi aplogizes to Mooki and Denna and Snooki gets arrested in this episode for being a nussience on the beach, and her fat, worthless, ass should have stayed in custody and out of public for good. Season 4 In Italy, Mooki starts dating a guy named Jionni, while in italy with the cast , Mike confesses that he and Mooki hooked up two months ago and a day before they lift jersey. JCoww tells Mooki she needs to speak with her and that it's an emergency and confronts her on what Ronnie told her about Mike and Mooki. and the type of realeship that between then Later, Mooki confronts Mike and tells him he's a dick and she never wants to talk to him again (Lucky Bastard). Later that day, Mooki tells Jionni what has been said and what has been done about after the phone with Jionni it leaves her heart broken and a few hours later , Mooki and mike have a massive fright about the whole situation after the fright things for him started to cold down with him and snookie but that dosent mean it is over with mike and ronnie when they have a fright about everything that has happend in the last few seasons aka with mike playing both sides and and sitting down and relaxing when all of it powls up in peoples faces. Season 6 In the final season, Mooki had to move next-door to the shore house as she is pregnant as her being at the Shore House means she can't drink because she is pregnant with Lorenzo (Although the responsible thing to do would have been to just NOT return at all). Mooki tells Mike that they aren't friends, but she starts talking to him again and they become friends again. Trivia *Is the most liked of the cast by ignorant, mentally challenged, fans of the show and most hated by the dignified people of the world who view her as an atrocious, pathetic, excuse of a human being. *Got her fatass beat down by Angelina two times! *Was punched and knocked out by heroic man in a bar during Season 1! *Despite being pregnant, she arrogantly returned in season 6 instead of doing the responsible thing and staying out of the publics eye. This shows that she most likely got pregnant just for the sake of leeching even more publicity. *Even after her baby's birth she has continued to milk her ill-gotten fame for all that it's worth instead of tending to her child. The only real times she actually takes notice of the unfortunate little one is when she's showcasing him in front of cameras and neglecting him the pleasure of a normal upbringing.